The invention relates to a method and a device. The subject matter of the present invention is also a computer program.
A multiplicity of inertial sensors is distributed throughout modern vehicles. Due to an increasing number of linkages between sensors and in order to prevent a double installation of the sensors, said sensors are often integrated into one or a few control devices which then provide the sensor information to applications within this control unit or outside of the same. Sensors can have vulnerabilities which can lead to signal interference in special usage situations.